Podarunek
by Risika Redfern
Summary: Tłumaczenie: Uczniowie Hogwartu grają w Rozpustnego Mikołaja. Prezentem Harry'ego jest romantyczna kolacja przy świecach. Ale kim jest jego tajemniczy towarzysz? Paradoks czasu, slash.


Podarunek

 **Tytuł oryginalny:** The Gift

 **Autor:** Paimpont

 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing:** Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

 **Tłumaczenie** : Risika Redfern

 **Beta:** niebetowany

 **Link** : s/ 7650996/1/ The-Gift

-Nie chwytam*- Ron zmarszczył nos w zamyśleniu.- Mamy dźgnąć ten stary kapelusz naszymi różdżkami i dostaniemy idealny podarunek?

Profesor McGonagall uśmiechnęła się promiennie i spojrzała na niego znad swoich okularów.

-Dokładnie panie Weasley. Chociaż głównym celem tej wspaniałej gry nie jest otrzymywanie, ale raczej dawanie. Kiedy dotkniecie Zaczarowanej Czapki Świętego Mikołaja waszymi różdżkami, wtedy Czapka- podobnie jak Tiara Przydziału- odczyta wasze charakter, wasze pragnienia i sny. Zamknijcie oczy i pomyślcie o idealnym prezencie, którym chcecie w tajemnicy komuś podarować, a Czapka da tej osobie wasz podarunek. Adresat będzie miał potem siedem dni na odgadnięcie, od kogo go otrzymał. Jeśli odgadnie dobrze będzie mógł zatrzymać upominek na zawsze, jeśli się pomyli straci go po upływie wyznaczonego czasu. Ponieważ każda osoba obdarowana będzie miała tylko jedną szansę na rozwiązanie, proszę abyście ostrożnie to przemyśleli zanim dacie odpowiedź. Obdarowany będzie musiał podejść do Czapki zanim skończy się siódmy dzień i wyszeptać imię osoby, która według niego podarowała ten prezent. A ona da znać czy odgadł poprawnie. Pamiętajcie jednak, że darczyńca nie może dać żadnych wskazówek, co do swojej tożsamości. Prezent zginie, jeśli osoba obdarowująca będzie dawać podpowiedzi, co do swojego imienia, jakiekolwiek w ogóle.

Ron pokręcił powoli głową. –A co jeśli wszyscy chcą dać prezent tej samej osobie? Czy wtedy najpopularniejszy uczeń nie skończy z wszystkimi, podczas, gdy inni nie dostaną nic?- zerknął nerwowo w stronę Harry'ego.

-Hmmm…- McGonagall uśmiechnęła się lekko.- Wie pan, panie Weasley, to pytanie pojawia się każdego roku, kiedy uczniowie szóstego roku grają w tą tradycyjną grę. To rozsądne pytanie, ale z jakiegoś powodu, gra nigdy tak nie działa. Zawsze, każdy z graczy otrzymuje jeden prezent, z powodów, których nie umiem wytłumaczyć. Możliwe, że ma to coś wspólnego ze starożytną magią Boże Narodzenia. Przez wszystkie lata, kiedy w Hogwarcie grano w tę grę, tylko raz coś poszło nie tak, tamtego roku… No cóż, nie zagłębiajmy się w to. Być może są serca tak zimne, że nawet magia tego zaczarowanego okresu nie może wykrzesać z nich szczodrości.

Rzuciła okiem w koło na wyczekujących uczniów szóstego roku.

-Różdżki gotowe? Teraz, zamknijcie oczy i spójrzcie w swoje serca. Kogo najbardziej chce obdarować swoją szczodrością tego roku?

Uczniowie zamknęli oczy, wyciągając przed siebie różdżki. McGonagall powoli przeszła między podopiecznymi trzymając przed sobą wystrzępioną Czapkę podtykając ją pod różdżkę każdej osoby. Kiedy wszystkie dotknęły jej, nikłe, migoczące światło rozbłysło z każdej z nich.

Harry lekko odemknął swoje powieki rozglądając się ukradkiem po twarzach swoich przyjaciół. Dla kogo będzie przeznaczony jego prezent? Dla Rona może, Ron nie miał wielu rzeczy, które mógł nazwać swoimi własnymi. Albo może da Hermionie kolejną książkę, tylko po to żeby zobaczyć, jak jej oczy rozbłyskają. A może Neville'owi? Czy Lunie? Znowu zamknął oczy i spróbował się skoncentrować.

-Spójrzcie w swoje serca i znajdźcie odpowiedź.- kroki McGonagall zatrzymały się przed Harrym. Mógł poczuć, jak coś lekko dotyka czubka jego wyciągniętej różdżki. I zanim zrozumiał, co się dzieje, odpowiedź sama uformowała się w jego głowie: _**Chce dać pierścień mojej prawdziwej miłości.**_ Obraz złotego pierścienia z wygrawerowanym lwem błysnął w jego umyśle.

-Otwórzcie oczy,- wyszeptała McGonagall kilka minut później.- Otwórzcie oczy, a otrzymacie swoje prezenty.

Harry powoli otworzył swoje oczy. Coś właśnie wisiało w powietrzu przed nim, otoczone przez nikłą, złotą poświatę. List? Harry wyciągnął dłoń i złapał grubą kopertę w kremowym kolorze, która unosiła się przed nim. Była zaadresowana eleganckim charakterem pisma czarnym atramentem: _**Dla ciebie.**_ Coś w nim było niejasno znajomego, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie je widział wcześniej. Zaciekawiony, otworzył kopertę i wyciągnął liścik, napisaną na ciężkim pergaminie w tym samym eleganckim charakterze pisma: „ _ **Chciałbym zaprosić Cię na wspólną kolację tego wieczoru. Proszę, spotkaj się ze mną w Pokoju Życzeń, na siódmym piętrze naprzeciwko gobelinu z Barnabaszem Bzikiem**."**_ Kolacja w Pokoju Życzeń? Co za dziwny prezent! Niewątpliwie ten podarek nie będzie mieścił się w regułach tej gry? Bo jeśli Harry miał spotkać się na kolacji ze swoim tajemniczym ofiarodawcą tego wieczoru, dowiedziałby się, kto mu go ofiarował, a McGonagall ostrzegła ich, że nie można dawać żadnych wskazówek… A jeśli odgadłby poprawnie, miał zatrzymać swój podarek na zawsze. Czy to znaczyło, że mógłby jadać ze swoim tajemniczym darczyńcą każdej nocy przez resztę życia? Nie, to nie może być prawda… Harry nie mógł przypomnieć sobie jednej osoby, z którą chciałby spożywać posiłki przez resztę życia. Potrząsnął lekko głową i zerknął w koło pomieszczenia. Wszyscy uczniowie spoglądali zaczarowani na swoje prezenty. Ron gładził nową, wypolerowaną miotłę, Hermiona zapinała na szyi naszyjnik w kształcie serca, Neville spoglądał czule na jakiś dziwny krzak, a Luna studiowała srebrną szczotkę do włosów…

Harry wyciągnął szyję. Kto nosił na palcu jego pierścień? Nikt, na ile mógł dostrzec. No cóż, to chyba miał sens, skoro on pomyślał o tak absurdalnym adresacie dla swojego daru. Jego prawdziwa miłość. Co za dziwny pomysł tak czy tak! Jego prawdziwa miłość nie znajdowała się, oczywiście wśród uczniów szóstego roku. Możliwe, że jakaś śliczna dziewczyna gdzieś daleko patrzyła się w tym momencie na swoją rękę, zaskoczona pierścieniem, który nagle pojawił się na jej palcu. Albo być może jakaś dziewczyna gdzieś w szkole miała go na palcu, może nawet… Imię błysnęło w jego umyśle: Ginny.

Może Ginny miała go na sobie w tym momencie? To by miało sens, skoro prawdopodobnie lubił ją tak bardzo jak mógł kiedykolwiek lubić dziewczynę. Ale z jakiegoś powodu, myśl o jego pierścieniu na palcu Ginny sprawiała, że Harry czuł się dziwnie nieswój. Nie, on nie miał być jej…. Jeśli nie jej, to czyj?

Nikt nie zwracał na Harry'ego uwagi; byli zajęci własnymi prezentami.

-Jaka śliczna szczotka,- wyszeptała Luna, wodząc palcem po zarysie srebrnych zdobień.- Spójrz, są na niej maleńkie, delikatne grawerowania królika i księżyca i coś jest napisane na tyle: _Ponieważ światło twoich włosów zaćmiewa księżyc…_ A oczy króliczków zdają się zrobione z diamentów….

Harry szybko rzucił okiem na Neville'a, ale ten w ogóle nie przyglądał się Lunie; wpatrywał się intensywnie z fascynacją w Blaise'a, który przerzucał strony starej książki oprawionej w granatową skórę.

Ale spojrzenie Draco- Draco?- zatrzymało się na Lunie, a na zwykle bladych policzkach był delikatny rumieniec.

Harry potrząsnął lekko głową i niezauważony przez swoich przyjaciół wyśliznął się z pomieszczenia. Jego serca biło nieco szybciej, kiedy się zastanawiał, kogo spotka tego wieczoru w Pokoju Życzeń.

* * *

TMR/HP

Harry otworzył pchnięciem drzwi, które pojawiły się na ścianie na korytarzu na siódmym piętrze i rozejrzał się bacznie po Pokoju Życzeń. Po wejściu do środka, znalazł się w pokoju o wysokim suficie oświetlonym światłem świec.

Elegancki stół zasłany śnieżno-białym adamaszkowym obrusem, nakryty był dla dwojga. Pojedyncza, ciemno czerwona róża w kryształowym wazonie ozdabiała mebel, a spod srebrnych, kopulastych pokryw przykrywających talerze dobywały się smakowite zapachy. Dwa kielichy czerwonego wina czekały na Harry'ego i jego gospodarza. Na ścianie za stołem znajdowało się wysokie, łukowate okno ukazujące zimowy krajobraz słabo oświetlony srebrnym, księżycowym światłem. Płatki śniegu łagodnie unosiły się na wietrze na ciemnym niebie. Jak w Pokoju Życzeń mogło znajdować się okno? Z tego, co Harry wiedział pokoje w tym korytarzu nie miały ścian wychodzących na zewnątrz. Możliwe, że srebrny krajobraz za oknem wcale nie należał do Hogwartu, ale do innego zaczarowanego krainy…

Ale gdzie był jego towarzysz? Harry zerknął szybko w koło pokoju i poczuł iskierkę absurdalnego strachu gdyby miał uchwycić widok długich, rudych włosów… Och, śmieszne! Ginny nie mogła być tą, która zaprosiła go na kolację; ta gra obejmowała wyłącznie uczniów szóstego roku.

Coś poruszyło się w cieniu w kącie pomieszczenia i w krąg ciepłego światła rzucanego przez świecie z wahaniem wkroczyła postać. Harry poczuł, jak oddech zatrzymał się mu w gardle. Ale to był… chłopak? Nie znał go, ale jednak było w nim coś niesamowicie znajomego, jakby Harry śnił o jego twarzy setki razy.

Młodzieniec był nieco wyższy od Harry'ego, ubrany w ciemne szaty. Górna część jego twarzy osłonięta była czarną maską, ale Harry mógł dostrzec masę czarnych loków, bladą, kremową skórę i parę szarosrebrnych oczu.

Harry stał zupełnie nieruchomo przez moment wpatrując się w nieznanego chłopca w zdumieniu. Kim był? Nie był uczniem szóstego roku, chyba, że ktoś użył Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Ale jeśli zmienił swój wygląd, po co mu była maska? Srebrne oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły, odwzajemniając spojrzenie Harry'ego własnym długim i poważnym.

Tak, Harry już kiedyś widział te lśniące, srebrne tęczówki. Wydawały się pobudzić jakieś wspomnienie, złudzenie szeptu w kościach, niepewne wspomnienie… Dwaj młodzieńcy w milczeniu obserwowali się przez długi moment.

-Ale jesteś chłopcem…- wyszeptał w końcu drugi chłopak.- Ale z drugiej strony… Czy ty jesteś tym, który dał mi ten pierścień?

Uniósł dłoń, na której Harry dostrzegł coś złotego błyszczącego na palcu. Gwałtownie nabrał powietrza w płuca. Jego pierścień, ten, który chciał podarować swojej prawdziwej miłości… To powinno wydawać się złe, że chłopiec nosił jego pierścień, ale jakoś nie wydawało się to złe w ogóle.

Powoli kiwnął głową.

Usta chłopca wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.-No cóż, przynajmniej nie jesteś Walburgą. Byłem trochę nerwowy o to przez moment. Nie sądzę, że byłbym w stanie znieść gdyby to ona czekała na mnie w tym pokoju.

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech. Jedyna Walburga, z jaką kiedykolwiek się zetknął to portret matki Syriusza. Jeśli Walburga, jaką znał nieznajomy była podobna do niej, mógł zrozumieć jego uczucia aż za dobrze.

-Ale, kim jesteś wtedy…- chłopak urwał.- Czekaj, nie. Nie mów mi. Jeśli to ty dałeś mi ten pierścień, nie możesz mi powiedzieć, kim jesteś. Muszę to odgadnąć.- jego oczy badały twarz Harry'ego z zachwytem.

-Czy to jesteś tym, który z kolei zaprosiłeś mnie na kolację?- szepnął Harry.

Młodzieniec powoli skinął głową.

\- Jestem, tak.

Jego srebrne oczy utrzymały się na Harrym, a on poczuł, jak coś dziwnego, a zarazem przyjemnego ukuło go w serce.

-Więc ja też muszę odgadnąć, kim jesteś- wyszeptał Harry- inaczej znikniesz jak sen…

Chłopak stał całkowicie nieruchomo.- Jak zgadniemy nasze imiona, kiedy nigdy przedtem się nie spotkaliśmy? Nie rozumiem, jak byłeś w stanie dać mi ten pierścień, skoro nie jesteś uczniem szóstego roku. Gra miała być tylko dla szóstego roku.- brzmiał na zdziwionego.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego.- Ale ja jestem uczniem szóstego roku. Jeśli ty też jesteś, jak możesz mnie nie znać? Ja też całkiem Cię nie rozpoznaje, chociaż mam wrażenie, że spotkaliśmy się już wcześniej. Jest w Tobie coś znajomego, coś w twoim głosie i oczach….

Nieznajomy potrząsnął lekko głową. – Nic z tego nie ma sensu! Dotknąłem Czapki moją różdżką i chciałem zaprosić moją… no cóż, moją prawdziwą miłość… na kolację. A potem przede mną pojawił się pierścień, jest on twój. I jesteś tu, czekałeś na mnie…

Wyciągnął rękę, niepewnie, dotykając delikatnie włosów Harry'ego.- Jesteś prawdziwy- wyszeptał chłopak.- Nie jesteś jakąś fantazją, wyśnioną, ponieważ czułem się samotny. Jak możemy się nie znać, kiedy obaj jesteśmy uczniami szóstego roku, tutaj w Hogwarcie? Czy jesteś… Czy jesteś jakoś przebrany? Mam na sobie maskę, żeby osoba otrzymująca mój prezent nie rozpoznała mnie od razu. Zmieniłeś swój wygląd zanim tu przeszedłeś?

Harry zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.- Nie. Tak właśnie wyglądam. Słuchaj, wiem, że to nie ma kompletnie sensu, ale… Może powinniśmy spróbować się poznać. Skoro oboje tu jesteśmy, skoro… wygląda na to, że oboje życzyliśmy sobie tego samego…- czuł jak jego policzki robią się gorące.

Młodzieniec spojrzał na niego nieco także zaczerwieniony.

-Wspaniały pomysł. Zjedzmy razem kolację i dowiedzmy się więcej o sobie nawzajem.

Usiedli razem do stołu, a srebrne kopuły nakrywające talerze zniknęły. Zaczęli jeść, niepewnie zadając na zmianę pytania. Z ulgą, Harry zauważył, że bardzo łatwo rozmawia mu się z chłopakiem. Wkrótce, opowiedział mu większość historii swojego życia, ostrożnie pomijając swoje imię. Chłopak słuchał uważnie, jednak ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, wyglądało na to, iż była to dla niego nowość. Jak mógł być uczniem szóstego roku w Hogwarcie i nigdy nie słyszeć o Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył?

Szarooki chłopiec opowiedział Harry'emu o swoim życiu, które było niezwykle podobne pod wieloma względami do jego własnego. Podobnie, jak Harry był sierotą, jak Harry, był ofiarą przemocy i zaniedbania, jako dziecko. Zupełnie, jak Harry przywykł do myślenia o Hogwarcie, jako o swoim prawdziwym domu. Harry czuł, jak coś porusza się w jego sercu, kiedy słuchał opowieści chłopaka. Możliwe, że to była litość, może poczucie zażyłości, a może czegoś całkiem odmiennego… Księżyc wciąż migotał na ciemniejącym niebie, ale Harry'emu wydawało się, że nie był on w połowie tak jasny, jak srebro oczu nieznajomego.

Możliwe, że na pokój nałożono urok, ponieważ siedzieli tak i rozmawiali cicho ze sobą nawzajem, a godziny zdawały się upływać w zawrotnym tempie. Harry był zaskoczony, gdy zerknął i zobaczył pierwszy blask bladych promieni poranka przez okna.

-Chyba muszę już iść…- wyszeptał.- Już rano, na pewnie oczekują mnie już z powrotem. Chciałbym znać twoje imię. Co się stanie, jeśli już nigdy Cię nie zobaczę?

Srebrnooki chłopak patrzył na niego przez długi moment. –Nie możemy pozwolić żeby to się stało, pragnąłem spotkać kogoś takiego, jak ty, nie mogę pozwolić żebyś zniknął.

Wstał, przyciągając do siebie Harry'ego.- Powiedziałeś, że prawie mnie pamiętasz… Spróbuj wtedy. Spróbuj i przypomnij sobie moje imię, żebyśmy nie musieli odejść.

Harry potrząsnął głową powoli.- Próbowałem i próbowałem całą noc, ale nie mogę. Wydaje mi się, że wyglądałeś inaczej, kiedy Cię wcześniej spotkałem…

-Możliwe- wyszeptał chłopak,- to ci przypomni…- pochylił się do przodu, całując Harry'ego delikatnie w usta. Pocałunek był lekki jak powiew wiatru na ustach Harry'ego, ale wstrząsnęło to jego umysłem i zmysłami.

-Przypomniałeś sobie już?- w srebrno-szarych oczach chłopaka była prośba.

-Prawie…- odszepnął Harry.- Pocałuj mnie znowu…

Chłopak zrobił to, głębiej i bardziej dziko niż ostatnio, a Harry poczuł jak mięknie, złączając się ze swoim towarzyszem, stając się jednym…

Osobliwy dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie i wiedział.

-Tom- Harry dotknął miękkich, ciemnych loków dłonią, która trzęsła się nieznacznie.- Ty jesteś… Tomem Riddlem? Jak to możliwe?

-Znasz mnie!- srebrne oczy błyszczały.- Musisz powiedzieć Czapce, szybko, żebyśmy mogli być razem w tym pokoju kiedykolwiek zechcemy. Ale jak ja odgadnę Twoje imię? Tak bardzo chce zatrzymać Twój pierścień! Dlaczego wyglądasz tak blado, kochanie?

Harry gapił się na chłopca przed sobą.- Tom, kiedy ty… Kiedy dotknąłeś Czapki Świętego Mikołaja swoją różdżką?

-Kiedy?- Tom otarł dłoń lekko o policzek Harry'ego.- Oczywiście, wcześniej dzisiaj, kiedy profesor Beery puścił Czapkę w obieg***.

Harry przełknął.- Profesor Beery? Który… Który jest rok Tom?

-Który rok?- Tom wpatrywał się w niego.- Rok 1942, oczywiście. Wydaje Ci się, że jest, który rok?

-Kiedy ja dotknąłem Czapki wcześniej w dniu dzisiejszym,- wyszeptał Harry- był rok 1996…

Tom stał zupełnie nieruchomo przez moment. Potem wyszeptał:

-To, dlatego ty znasz mnie, nawet, jeśli ja nie znam Ciebie… Nie jesteśmy z tego samego czasu. Spotkamy się w odległej przyszłości, kiedy ja będę stary, a ty będziesz wciąż młody, tak jak teraz. Bardzo się zmieniłem, w twoich czasach?

Harry opadł na krzesło.

-Zmieniłeś się? Tak, wydaje mi się, że możesz tak powiedzieć, Tom…- dziwny ból wypełnił jego serce, kiedy spoglądał na srebrnookiego chłopca przed sobą.- Chciałbym… Chciałbym żebyś był taki zawsze zamiast tego.- zasłonił swoją twarz dłońmi.

-Harry?

Harry zerknął w górę, kiedy Tom wyszeptał jego imię.

-To Twoje imię, prawda?- Tom lekko dotknął jego policzka.- Jak dziwnie… Sięgałem do twojego umysłu, a mój umysł wydawał się stopić z twoim, stały się jednym i nagle wiedziałem…- przełknął.-Wiedziałem, że masz na imię Harry i wiedziałem… Och, Harry, mogę zobaczyć tą część też. Ten Czarnoksiężnik, o którym mi opowiadałeś, ten, który dał ci tą bliznę… To ja, prawda miłości moja?

Harry bez słowa skinął głową.

-To straszne! A jednak…- usta Toma otarły się o Harry'ego.- A jednak, noszę twój pierścień na moim palcu i kiedy oboje chcieliśmy dać prezent naszej prawdziwej miłości, znaleźliśmy siebie…

Spojrzeli na siebie przez moment zdumieni.

-Zastanawiam się- tchnął Harry.- co się stanie, kiedy wyjdziemy razem z tego Pokoju? Będziemy w Twoich czasach, czy w moich?

Tom sięgnął po jego dłoń.- Dowiedzmy się wtedy, Harry? Jeśli będziemy w moich czasach, będziemy mogli zostać razem i zmienić przyszłość. A jeśli będziemy w Twoich… No cóż, wtedy Czarny Pan napotka nowego wroga bardziej godnego, niż kiedykolwiek spotkał, z którym będzie się musiał liczyć. Ponieważ nie pozwolę żeby stała Ci się jakakolwiek krzywda, kochanie.

Podeszli razem do ciężkich, dębowych drzwi i pchnęli je na oścież. Z wahaniem wyszli na korytarz oświetlony światłem pochodni.

Postać ubrana na czarno zatrzymała się na wprost przed ich dwójką.

-Pan Potter i… Pan Riddle? Co za niespodzianka.

Harry i Tom spojrzeli w górę na Minerwę McGonagall. Niewielki uśmiech pojawił się na starej, przyjaznej twarzy.

-Po tylu latach, w końcu znalazłeś swój utracony prezent świąteczny, Tom. Zajęło ci to wystarczająco długo.

* * *

 **Od tłumacza** :

Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc może wymagać dopracowania. Jestem ciekawa waszych opinii. Prawa należą się całkowicie wspaniałej Paimpont, która wyraziła zgodę na przełożenie jej one-shota na polski. Także proszę Państwa czapki z głów dla niej!

 **The Gift-** wiem, że to mógł być także prezent. Jednak podarunek jakoś bardziej do mnie przemawiał. A co wy o tym sądzicie?

 **Dirty Santa** \- po długich rozmyślaniach przetłumaczyłam to, jako Rozpustny Mikołaj, ale przyznam, że nie miałam pomysłu. Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś sugestie z chęcią poczytam. Może znajdziemy lepszą alternatywę.

 ***I don't get it.-** tak to brzmi w wersji oryginalnej. Według mnie można to przetłumaczyć jako: „nie chwytam" albo „nie łapię". Chyba, że ktoś znajdzie lepszą sugestię.

 ****Gobelin Barnabasza Bzika** \- nazwa sprawdzona w _Harrym Potterze i Zakonie Feniksa_. Nie chciałam tworzyć własnych, szalonych nazw, jeśli ktoś wcześniej sobie z tym poradził.

 *****When Professor Beery passed the hat around-** problem z przekładem z języka angielskiego, na język polski, moim zdaniem polega na tym, że nie zawsze można adekwatnie oddać całą konstrukcję. Muszę przyznać, głowiłam się nad tym nieco. Najlepsze z czym skończyłam to: „kiedy profesor Beery puścił Czapkę w obieg." Pass something around- znaczy po polsku tyle, co puszczać coś w obieg. Nie wiedziałam, jak to przerobić żeby trzymało się ładu i składu.


End file.
